


Here goes nothing

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dawn flowers, Flowers, Hidden Location, Kissing, Lap pillows, M/M, Mentions of A Flower for Iris Quest, Surreptious dating, Volcanic Flowers, fluff?, mentions of Iris Amicitia, morning runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Prompto and Gladio went on a morning run. However, later on, Prompto was getting exhausted and about to turn back when the other man asked for him to follow him just a bit longer. He wasn't disappointed...maybe he should have brought the camera, though.





	Here goes nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing. I wanted to make a Promptio fluff thing and this is how it turned out. Originally, it was meant as the 'Surprise' theme contribution on the Chocobro Love group but I am long overdue. Finally managed to finish this now.
> 
> That 'A flower for Iris' quest was so awkward. Poor Noct. XD
> 
> Happy reading!

Prompto was tired. It doesn’t happen often but today’s morning run was exhausting. To make matters even worse, they’re on their way to Ravatogh, on a quest for an egg…. for cup noodles. Ok, maybe he was whining because he was tired. Or the dreary blackened scenery is draining him. Or maybe he’s out of shape. Or maybe Gladio is showing off his stamina…. Ok, maybe not the last part.

Prompto followed him up the small hills and when he started to hike up one of it, Prompto faltered.

“H-hey, big guy.” He began nervously as he tried to recover his breath, bent over with his hands on his knees. Hiking was a definite no-no at the moment. “I think I’mma just gonna go back.” Deciding he had reached his limit and turning back now would be a good idea.  

The other, who was also panting, just rolled his eyes at him. “Just take a break up here. The breeze is awesome.” Gladio said to him as he crouched down with an arm dangling at him to give him a boost

That wasn’t enough to convince Prompto as he looked up at the other man with a grimace.

Gladio’s expression softens as he regarded the blonde and his obvious refusal to follow him. “Please?” He asked softly.

 Prompto was taken aback by the plea. Huffing, he went closer to the face of the hill and grabbed the outstretched arm.

 Gladio grinned widely in return as he pulled him up.

 Clambering up, Gladio didn’t let his hand go as he gently led him away from the edge.

 The sight he saw next took Prompto’s breath away. The dawning sun had broken the horizon giving the knolls and small hills a golden glow with whatever sparse vegetation that was there. As if the sight wasn’t enough, on the very hill they just climbed, it was covered with small, delicate flowers.

 “Gladio…” He managed to breathed out as he absorbed the scenery looking around as he did.

 Still smiling, Gladio gave him a peck on the cheeks as he finally paused. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked as he pulled away to enjoy the scenery together.

 Snapping out from his trance, Prompto lets out a disappointing huff.

 “What’s wrong, babe?” He asked, confused.

 He looks up to Gladio in alarm. “Nothing, Glads.” He said placatingly. “Just wished I had my cam.” He explained as he threw out his arm. “Like look at this scenery! It’s magical!” He said in awe, eyes wide as if he was trying to burn it all in his memory.

 The golden rays of the sun not only highlighted the nearby knolls but the dew of the vegetation as well. The delicate pink flowers sparkled as the morning rays are caught with the dew. The morning breeze brought with it the mild floral and earthy scents, no doubt from the area surrounding them.

Gladio gave a small chuckle at his enthusiastic outburst. "Well." Gladio began. "We could just go back and grab it." He suggested flippantly.

Prompto hummed exaggeratedly before he faced the larger man. Between the long walk back and the prospect of getting too tired to get proper shots, he was not going for that. "Nah, I'm tired." He said while stretching his arms and settled on the floor. "Come on, sit with me." He chirped happily while patting the space next to him. “And I'm gonna need a lap pillow to recover quick.” He added with a cheesy grin.

Gladio lets out another chuckle. "Where's the pillow?" He asked rhetorically as he sat crossed leg on the ground, giving the other a chaste peck on the lips.

Unceremoniously, Prompto laid his head on his lap. "Right here." He sighed out happily with a look of pure contentment.

Gladio couldn’t resist running his hand to cup his jaw, causing the blonde to lean a bit to his touch with a small smile. Feeling caught up, Gladio gave a mischievous grin before pinching Prompto’s nose.

Spluttering, he slapped away the hand as Gladio laughed, whatever spell that was on them broke.

“Gods, Gladio. I was finally all comfy.” Prompto complained with a fond smile.

“Sorry, babe.” Gladio apologized as he looked up towards the scenery. “Couldn’t resist teasing ya. Even with this view, the best view is on my lap.” He said, while maintaining his view on the scenery around them rather than the man on his lap right now. He didn’t have the needed bravery to attempt saying that straight to Prompto’s face without laughing it off nervously.

The man however was speechless, blushing a bit as the words sink in. “Uh, yeah. You, too.” He managed to utter. “Ummm, how did you find this place?” he asked, changing the subject as he turned to lay on his side to focus the sight and the breeze as he did.

“Funny story.” Gladio said with a huff of a laughter. “Remember that time Iris got flowers from Noct?”

Prompto recalled that time. Iris was literally over the moon with joy. “Yeah?” He answered.

 “That was from here. I heard some hunters mentioning about this place.” He explained. “The flowers only bloom at dawn. By the time the sun is high, you won’t find it anymore.”

Prompto gave an acknowledging hum as he paid attention the closest one he could find.

“Kinda glad I found a way around to this place. The other way had more jumping around. Noct wasn’t happy with all that.” He added reminiscently.

Prompto gave a small laugh at that as he watched the sun get brighter and the flower he was watching was rolling itself up, the pink petals disappearing as it did. “I think I would’ve turned back earlier.” He said in horror as he realized that.

Gladio gave his an understanding pat on his shoulder. “Sorry for the detour.” He apologized as he watched Prompto fiddled with one of the flowers that was slowly hiding it petals.

A slight grimace crossed his feature before he sat back up to look Gladio in the face. “You’re apologizing way too much, man. Are you really Gladio?” Prompto gave a mock scrutinizing look, closing the air between them.

“Oho, why don’t you find out?” He challenged back in whisper, a smirk tugging his lips as they were so close that they could feel each other’s breath.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Prompto replied eagerly before crushing their lips together.

Breath hitching as heat and fondness erupted in him, Gladio pressed on. He closed his eyes as he did before letting his tongue slide over the seam of Prompto’s lips, deepening the kiss. Prompto gave an approving groan, eager to have more as he let Gladio taste him and vice versa.

Forgetting to breath in his eagerness and feeling lightheaded, Prompto’s arm collapsed beneath him, causing them to break from their kiss and Gladio frantically holding him up.

“You ok?” Gladio asked in worry as he panted.

“Yeah.” Prompto answered back breathless. “A-Ok.” He stressed as he gathered himself and sat up.

Gladio gave him a relieved sigh as he did. “Well, don’t wanna break up the party but I think that’s our cue to go back.”

“Awwww~ “ Prompto groused as he sinks bonelessly over the other man’s lap. “So much walking~”

Gladio gave a thoughtful hum, knowing he would pick up the unspoken solution to the problem.

Prompto flew off of him. “Nope, you’re not carrying me.” He protested as he got to his feet.

Gladio had a knowing smirk as he regarded the blonde and rose to his feet. “Not that I’m complaining but I don’t think we’ll make it back to camp if I lugged ya around like that.”

Prompto blushed at that and smack Gladio’s arm for good measure. “Shut up.” He said in defense, trying to will the blush away as he did.

The other man simply laughed at his reaction.

“Lets just go.” Prompto said impatiently as he stalked off.

“Yeah, Prom.” He agreed as he caught up with the other man and both helped each other to get back to the Haven.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped everyone enjoyed that.


End file.
